1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a soldering method and apparatus for a chip and electronic devices, and more particularly to a method that attaches an electronic device and a chip to a chip carrier.
2. Description of Related Art
A new method has been developed for IC packaging in which a chip and electronic device are soldered on the same chip carrier. Using the electronic device makes the operation of the chip stable and normal.
In this packaging process, the electronic devices are soldered first on pads of the chip carrier. There is a big problem in this process. The electronic devices are able to shift from the pads during the process of packaging the IC. The chip is soldered on the chip carrier after the electronic device is attached to the chip carrier, so the solder attaching the electronic device with the chip carrier is melted in the follow-up high temperature processes such as the wire bonding and molding. Therefore the electronic devices can move from the original position of the pads, and even cause the electronic device to disconnect from the pads. Thus the operation of the chip becomes unstable.
Therefore, an objective of the present invention is to provide an improved method of attaching an electronic device and a chip to a chip carrier to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a soldering method that ensures the electronic device is properly attached to the chip carrier, together with a chip.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.